Cool Breeze, Autom Leaves...
by Emanya
Summary: Lyla + Duo, some fuzz, helps set up for NGGW, this is AC 200


Lyla Leaves

Lyla Leaves…. 

A Gundam fiction by Emanya

Cool breeze and autumn leaves

Slow Motion Day Light

A lone pair of watchful eyes

Oversee the living

A tortured soul

A wound un-healing

*~*

Lyla stood before the open window, her face shadowed against the bright fall sun. She was sorrowful, but reminded herself "this must be done." 

She turned and walked out the room, slowly, deliberately. She had to say her good byes.

*~*

No regrets or promises

The past is gone

But you can still be free

If time will set you free

*~*

Quatre looked up as Lyla stepped into the room. He put down his violin, his deep eyes studying Lyla's face. 

"Are you really going?" he questioned her, motioning to a chair. 

"No thanks Quatre, there's only a little time. Yes, I am leaving." She answered. 

"Will you return to the base in a few days? Weeks? Months?" 

Lyla only shook her head. "Farewell… Quatre. May Sandrock serve you well." She smiled slightly, and walked out of the room.

*~*

Time now to spread your wings

To take to flight 

*~*

She walked into Wufei's room. Wufei looked up silently from his meditation. He sat in the lotus position, his arms spread.

"So, it is true. You are leaving us, Lyla Moore." He said. He stood. Lyla watched him carefully, knowing that she and Wufei hadn't exactly had the best of pasts together. 

Wufei looked at her, his eyes clear. He bowed to her

"It has been a pleasure, working with you, Moore. May you always be prosperous." 

Lyla smiled, and bowed back. 

"As it has been working for you, Chang Wufei. I hope that Nakatu and you will always have good luck."

*~*

The life endeavor

Aim for the burning sun

*~*

She knocked on Trowa's door, and it opened a crack. Trowa looked out then opened the door.

"You are leaving." He said simply. Lyla nodded. 

"Yeah."

"Not coming back?" 

"Maybe… maybe not." She replied. "I'll miss borrowing your books, Trowa." Lyla near whispered to the silent pilot. Trowa looked at Lyla, and a small, tiny smile graced his lips. 

"I'll miss your companionship, Lyla." He said. They nodded to each other, and he closed the door. Lyla walked on.

*~*

You're trapped inside

But you can still be free

*~*

The next door she stopped at was Heero Yuy's. He was already awaiting her, his cold blue eyes showing no emotion. Lyla looked at Heero, and Heero looked at Lyla. 

"Duo's not here." He said.

"I'm saying goodbye to everyone, Heero. That means you too." She said. She embraced Heero. 

"I'll miss you, Heero. You have always been a good friend and trusted advisor."

Heero's eyes widened… good friend? Trusted advisor? This girl who he nearly killed when they first met? 

"Hn." He said back, not bothering to raise his hands. Lyla pulled away, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't be hard on Duo… he's not gonna be too happy."

"Hn." He said again, and went inside his room. Lyla just sighed, and walked to Duo's room. 

*~*

If time will set you free

But it's a long, long way to go

*~*

She opened Duo's door; he never left it locked. She stepped inside. 

"Duo?" she called softly. No answer… he was probably in town. She frowned slightly, and pulled out a small box. 

"You'll understand, Duo, someday." She said quietly. She set the box on his dresser, next to a picture of Lyla and him at an amusement park; she touched his face with one finger. "I'll miss you, my Duo." She said.

*~*

Keep moving way up high

You see the light

It shines forever

Sail through the crimson skies

The purest light

The light that sets you free

If time will set you free

*~*

Duo walked into his room, un-knowing that Lyla had already been through. He held in his hand a bouquet of fall flowers, and he set them on his bed. He looked up at his mirror, and saw the box. He looked at it, picked it up, and opened it. He gasped, and picked up the note.

"Lyla! No!" he shouted and scrambled out of the room.

*~*

Sail through the wind and rain tonight

You're free to fly tonight

And you can still be free

If time will set you free

*~*

He got to the outdoor launch pad just as Lyla reached the hatch of Atermis. He yelled 

"Why Lyla? WHY!" he yelled. Lyla turned, and looked down to him. She shook her head, and entered the cockpit. Duo backed off as the thrusters started, and Atermis lifted off the ground. 

*~*

And going higher than the mountain tops

And go high like the wind don't stop

And go high 

*~*

He ran after the Gundam, dropping the box and the note.

"LYLA! COME BACK! Come back… please…" he said, stopping short of a cliff. He watched the Gundam, a silver speck in the dawn sky, going back to Space, back to where Lyla was un-safe and alone, without Duo. 

In the cockpit, Lyla watched as Duo ran she turned her head away, and whispered.

"I need to return to Scorpio, Duo… please understand. I love you Duo… with all my heart. But I love my home too. This is tearing me apart, to see you like this my love… but please… forgive me Duo… my Duo." She whispered, and soon he fell out of sight.

*~*

Free to fly tonight

*~*

Duo stopped, looking up as a tear floated down his cheek. He blinked back his tears, and fell to his knees. He finally gave in to the inevitable, and cried. 

He stood, and picked up the box and the note. He took the chain out, attached to the cubic zarconia ring he had won her at a carnival… he looked at the note, written in Lyla's neat hand. 

My Dearest Duo,

You must forgive me, Duo. I don't have a choice; I need to go home. I might never come back, except for you. I will return to you someday Duo, forgive me. 

Your Love Always,

Lyla

*~*

Free to fly tonight. 


End file.
